Jyuuyon-dai no Keishousha
by Wyvern3412
Summary: A retelling of Rurouni Kenshin with slight changes.
1. Prologue

Jyuuyon-dai no Keishousha

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai X: Rurouni Kenshin. Samurai X: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Credit for the now correct title, "Jyuuyon-dai no Keishousha," goes the user animaniacal.

Prologue

Himura Kenshin woke sitting on an old, ratty blanket with his ever-present _Sakabatou_ resting against his shoulder in the surrounding forests of Kyoto. It was December of 1868, and Japan had officially been in the Meiji era for a month. The Bakumatsu era had ended and along with it the seemingly endless slaughter that had possessed the Shogunate and Ishin Shishi factions.

Scarred forever with the oceans of blood of those he had killed in the revolution he had up and disappeared as soon as it had ended. Since then he vowed to never kill again and used his sword to protect, taking up the ideals of _Katsujin-ken_ , the sword of conquering without killing, in hopes of atonement.

It was a few months later that Kenshin decided to find a new life. Turning away from Kyoto, the hellish city where he had spent the last five years, he began walking east.

…

Tokyo, 1869

The shallow snow underfoot gave way with a loud crunch. Though it was rare for there to be any snow on the ground, the winter had been unusually harsh, especially in Kyoto, and as a result the ground was covered in a thin layer of frost.

Kenshin was wandering through Edo- now Tokyo. He was no stranger to the odd looks he was receiving and faint murmurs of "Who does he think he is to carry a sword in broad daylight?" And "That foreigner has hair the colour of blood; he's a demon!"

'In a way,' Kenshin thought, 'They are right. After all the people this one has assassinated in the war…'

The other consciousness in his mind, Battousai, as it preferred to be called, simply cackled amusedly.

Realizing that angsting over the past was not going to get him anywhere, he shook his head as if to banish those thoughts; unfortunately, the swish of burning crimson hair against his neck only fueled the fire.

A terrible shriek broke the quiet bustle of the city.

Kenshin flinched, then without hesitation rushed in its direction, hands already poised to draw his sword.

What he found was sadly a common sight. A large, imposing beast of a man held a blade above his head, about to bring it down on a teenage girl huddled against a wall.

Kenshin's blood boiled. This was what he'd- they'd- always fought to prevent. Gritting his teeth, Kenshin moved.

Not a second later Kenshin flickered into existence a few meters away, girl in his arms. He had used a simple energy manipulating, or _ki_ technique to boost his speed.

Gently placing the girl on the ground, Kenshin turned to face the man; however, he was interrupted by the unmistakable cry of police whistles.

The beastly man gritted his teeth. Then he ran. It seemed he wasn't done showboating though. "I am the Battousai, and I use the _Kamiya Kasshin_ style of swordfighting!"

The girl in Kenshin's arms grasped the air desperately, "Stop him, please, he's tarnishing the style that my school teaches!"

She fainted, going limp. Neither the Rurouni nor the Battousai part of his mind missed the hideous sword wound on her shoulder.

Kenshin decided he should disappear before the police chewed him out for carrying a sword when it was illegal in the Meiji era.

...

Having found the _Kamiya Kasshin_ dojo, the school of the sword style the girl had mentioned, he ran into a man named Gensai- _dono_ , and according to him, the girl, Kamiya Kaoru, was the assistant master. After making sure she'd be alright, Kenshin had decided to leave, but it seemed fate had other ideas.

" _Jii-san_ , who's that man with the pretty red hair?"

"Yeah! He looks lonely!"

Gensai- _dono_ smiled sweetly. "This man, Ayame- _chan_ , Susume- _chan_ , is Kenshin. He saved Kaoru from a very mean man."

The two little girls looked at Kenshin for a moment. They both looked at each other and smiles broke out on their faces. "Uncle Kenny! Play with us!"

"Oro…" Kenshin was hit by two child-sized missiles.

(Meanwhile, Battousai inwardly cursed the Rurouni's unconscious ability to attract small children.)

"Uncle Kenny, let's play tag!"

"Yeah! Tag, you're it!"

It appeared Kenshin would be staying a while.

…

It was half an hour later when Kaoru woke. As Doctor Gensai changed the bandages on her shoulder, she observed Kenshin playing with Ayame- _chan_ and Susume- _chan_.

"Ah, Kamiya- _dono_ , you're awake, _de gozaru yo_." They began to walk inside the building.

Kaoru blushed. "Just Kaoru's fine."

" _Aa_ , Kaoru- _dono_ ," Kenshin compromised, not willing to drop the suffix. "So you're the assistant master of this school?"

"Yes, but since my father died, I have been running the dojo." Kaoru answered.

"I see, _de gozaru yo_." Kenshin thought for a moment.

"Do you remember if any of the students were left handed, Kaoru- _dono_?" He was referring to the man who had attacked Kaoru earlier as he had held his weapon in his left hand.

Kaoru fumed, "That man was no practitioner of the _Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu_! It is a sword style of protection, not slaughter!"

Kenshin turned, ready to leave, but he was stopped by Kaoru. "Where do you think you're going? I have a few questions myself!"

Not waiting for a reply, she continued, "I didn't notice it before, but you're carrying a sword!"

Kenshin had just turned around as she continued, reinforcing her speech by poking his chest: "And you should know that carrying a sword has been illegal since the beginning of the Meiji era!" She poked him harder. By now her face was an inch away, cheeks red from shouting.

Kenshin backed up slightly to give himself room. Grabbing his _saya_ , the sheath for his sword, he gestured for her to draw the curved blade. She did, hesitantly at first, but as the last few inches whipped out with a graceful note her previously angry expression turned to surprise. The only words she could muster were: "The edge... it's on the wrong side."

"That's because it's a _Sakabatou_ , a reverse-edge sword, _de gozaru yo_." He explained.

Kaoru growled, her anger only fueled. "If you're going to walk around with a sword, do it with one that you can actually defend yourself with! Your arrogance is going to get you killed! Unless you're some master swordsman-"

"Actually, this one-"

(Battousai couldn't resist laughing as the Rurouni's rebuttal of "Actually this one is technically the fourteenth master of the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu_ , _de gozaru yo_ ," was interrupted.)

The shrill screech of police whistles could not be any louder.

"We'll finish this later!" Thrusting the sword into the air, Kaoru went to grab her _bokken_ , before racing off.

In her rush, she missed Kenshin easily catch the airborne sword with the _saya_.

 **Japanese Meanings (Prologue)**

 **Bakumatsu era** : Lit. "revolution." Era in which a civil war took place in Japan. It ended in October of 1868 when the Shogunate surrendered.

 **Battousai** : Lit. "one who has mastered every aspect of lethal sword-drawing." The title given to Kenshin during Bakumatsu.

 **De gozaru yo** : Verb Kenshin uses. It roughly translates to "That it is," "that I am," or "that I do."

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu** : Lit. "Flying Heaven Govern Sword." The sword style that was taught to Kenshin by Hiko Seijūrō, the thirteenth master.

 **Hitokiri** : Lit. "assassin."

 **Ishin Shishi** : Lit. "Imperialist, patriot." One of the two main factions in Bakumatsu; their goal was to rebuild the Japanese government. Kenshin supported this faction.

 **Jii** : Grandpa.

 **Jyuuyon-dai no Keishousha** : Lit. "The Fourteenth Successor."

 **Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu** : Lit. "God's Valley Alive Sword." The sword style taught by Kamiya Kaoru, the assistant master.

 **Katsujin-ken** : Lit. "Sword of conquering without killing." Opposite of Satsujin-ken or "the Sword of killing."

 **Meiji era** : Era directly after Bakumatsu. It was a peaceful era as Japan adjusted to its new government.

 **Oro** : A mispronunciation of "ara," an exclamation of surprise.

 **Rurouni** : A combination of the Kanji for "wanderer" and "ronin" (an unemployed samurai).

 **Sakabatou** : Lit. "reverse-edge sword." The name of Kenshin's unique sword.

Saya: A sheath that is usually for a sword.

 **Shogunate** : One of the two main factions during Bakumatsu. Their goal was to defend the already existing government.

- **chan** : A suffix that shows endearment. It can also be used as a diminutive.

- **dono** : A suffix more polite than -san.

 **I accidently deleted the old author's note...**


	2. Chapter 1: Battousai

Chapter I

Battousai

Kaoru grit her teeth as a bead sweat trailed down her face. In front of her loomed the murderer. The Battousai. She gripped the _bokken_ at her side tighter, the wood splintering her pale knuckles. A drop of blood splattered from her hand to the gravel road.

The beast in front of her had the audacity to grin. "So, you plan to be the next victim of Battousai?"

Kaoru tensed, eyes narrowing.

"Very well, little girl. Bathe in your own blood!" The man lunged at her with an obvious overhand strike.

Kaoru sidestepped as the heavy blow shook the ground like an earthquake. Raising her sword to assume a traditional _kendo_ stance, she tried not to think about what would have happened if the blow had hit her.

By the time she had recovered from the first swing, the man had already brought his sword back for a horizontal slash. Left with no choice, Kaoru raised her _bokken_ knowing full well it would break like a twig.

A frantic heartbeat later, the sword became splinters in her hand. Dropping the useless pieces, Kaoru observed the man as panic began to override her rational thought.

Once again, slowly, as if delighting in the girl's helplessness, the beast raised his _bokken_.

He brought it down with a resounding crack- the sound of wood on steel.

"This one would advise you leave." A stoic, unmoving Kenshin stood above Kaoru, _Sakabatou_ in a flawless high block.

The man in front of Kenshin growled, "Who're you tellin' me, the Battousai, what to do?!"

Kenshin did not respond, but his eyes narrowed and his stance shifted. Grinning maniacally, the beastly man cackled, "I'll show you! You're a dead man walking!"

Kenshin shifted his sword, and in the blink of an eye he disappeared. Kaoru watched in disbelief as he reappeared behind the man sword in a completed swing. With one move he sheathed the _Sakabatou_ and turned to face her as the beast behind him fell with a deafening crash. Kenshin spoke, so quiet the only one to hear was the beast of a man in front of him. "Hitokiri Battousai may have been a murderer and naïve in thinking that war was the answer to anything, but he at least is trying to atone. You are not Hitokiri Battousai."

...

"This one apologizes for the mess he has caused you, Kaoru- _dono_."

Kaoru stared, shocked, as Kenshin continued.

"He will not impose on your generosity any longer. Farewell, Kaoru- _dono_."

She was still frozen when the dojo's door quietly slid shut like a final goodbye. A single tear trailed down her face before landing with a soft patter on the hardwood floor.

...

The next day passed like molasses. The dojo was a ghost; empty, lonely. Doctor Gensai has come to visit with Ayame- _chan_ and Susume- _chan_ once more, but even they were saddened by the Rurouni's abrupt leave. Other than them the dojo was empty. With Hitokiri Battousai's proclamation that _Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu_ was the sword style he practiced, her disciples had sadly but unsurprisingly quit.

Kaoru was lonely, and she loathed every minute of it. The young girl had been lonely before, she admitted, especially during her father's tragic death, but she had disciples to train and work to bury herself in. Now all she had was this stark, depressing emptiness in her heart.

The Rurouni's short visit had lit up her world, had shown her what happiness really was. Then, he had been ripped away by Hitokiri Battousai.

Kaoru knew what she had to do.

...

Meanwhile, in the far outskirts of Edo (now Tokyo, he had to remind himself) a certain Hitokiri began to violently sneeze.

...

Two hours later Kaoru was visited by a man named Kihei who suggested she sell the dojo.

"But Kaoru- _san_ , this dojo is not bringing you any income. I will be glad to take this burden off your shoulders."

A tick mark appeared on Kaoru's temple. In a false calm voice she said, "As I have already told you, I will not be selling my late father's dojo. Now please leave before I call the police."

With the mention of the police, Kihei hastily left. However, Kaoru's brief moment of respite was not long as he made another commercial appearance later that day.

...

It was the second day now, and Kaoru finally decided to carry out her plan. If she took down Hitokiri Battousai, perhaps the Rurouni would come back? Although at the surface she thought that, she knew deep down it was just as likely as a chance to see her late father again. She also knew that all she really wanted was revenge.

Still, what other option did she have?

The young girl glanced at her father's shine. Above it two _bokken_ were displayed horizontally on the wall.

Her own _bokken_ had broke, and these were the only others in the dojo. Hesitantly, gingerly Kaoru grasped one of the wooden swords and rested it in her lap. Running her fingers over the wood, she studied the grain. The polish was mediocre— it was all she had been able to afford— and the wood brittle and dusty from years of neglect, but it would have to do.

She stood up and confidence masked her fear as she gripped the _bokken_ tightly.

She figured the best way to find the Battousai would be to lure him to her.

Naturally, she came up with the most well thought out plan in history. It involved going to the middle of Tokyo and screaming something along the lines of, "I challenge you to a duel, Battousai!"

Looking back, Kaoru couldn't believe she had considered that a "plan."

…

"Where are you Battousai?! I challenge you to a duel!"

…

The very same hitokiri from before sneezed then shuddered violently. He was either getting a cold or someone was _really_ angry with him.

…

Kaoru gulped and looked up nervously. It had not taken long for the dreaded Battousai to hear of her challenge. Looking up at his towering form— the man was almost seven feet tall— Kaoru wondered just what had possessed her to try to fight him. Either way, it was too late to back out now.

Battousai pointed his ever-present bokken at her. "Leave the fighting to the adults, little girl. I don't have the time to fight every preschooler that challenges me."

"Why you…"

Now Kaoru was angry. No one got away with insulting her. She no longer cared that he was six-and-a-half feet tall. Heck, she wouldn't have cared if he held a sword instead of a _bokken_. No. One. Called. Her. A. Little. Girl.

In a fit of rage, Kaoru unsheathed her _bokken_ , leapt, and swung it at him in mid-air, completely forgetting to use technique in the heat of the moment.

Unfortunately, that mistake cost her as the man easily caught the wooden sword in his right hand, the one not holding his own _bokken_. Effectively trapping her by grabbing her only weapon, he savagely swung his _bokken_ at her.

Having no choice but to let go of her sword, she leapt back hastily, barely managing to get away unscathed.

Now disarmed and short of breath while her opponent looked as if he had not been fighting a few seconds ago, Kaoru knew she stood no chance of winning.

Brought out of her thoughts by a sudden wave of killing intent that overpowered her senses and paralyzed her with fear, Kaoru cursed as she realised she had been distracted.

Grinning madly, the man unsheathed a hidden sword, revealing the _bokken_ to be a disguised wooden sheath.

The only thing she could do now was pray for a miracle.

 **Japanese Meanings (Chapter 1)**

 **Battousai** : Roughly "one who has mastered every aspect of sword-drawing." Kenshin's title during Bakumatsu.

 **Bokken** : lit. "Wooden sword." Not to be confused with a shinai or practice sword; a bokken is a weapon.

 **Edo/Tokyo** : The current capital of Japan. To symbolize the ending of Bakumatsu, the city's name was changed from Edo to Tokyo.

 **Hitokiri** : Lit. "assassin."

 **Kendo** : A martial arts utilizing shinai, practice swords.

 **Sakabatou** : Lit. "reverse-edge sword." The name of Kenshin's unique sword.

- **chan** : A suffix showing endearment. Can be used as a diminutive.

- **dono** : A suffix more polite than -san. Equivalent to milord or milady.

- **san** : A suffix showing respect. Equivalent to Mr. or Ms.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry about the lateness (I don't really have an excuse...). I don't have anything else to say but I hope you've enjoyed chapter one, and I hope the copy/paste worked right, because there is no way I'm going though all that and checking. Feel free to comment with questions, complaints, concerns (compliments?! :D), etc. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
